2019 Palisade, Nebraska Tornado
|type = EF4 Tornado|image caption = The supercell that would Drop the Tornado.|image location = 1fe7b4a4-6ebd-5d81-8822-d6602e084df6.image.jpg|date = August 24, 2019|times = 1704-1753|touchdown = 5:04 PM CDT|winds = 190 mph (305 km/h)|injuries = 36|fatalities = 3|damage = $1 billion (2019 USD)|areas = Palisade, Nebraska|tornado season = 2019 Tornado Season (FlexTapeTornado)}}The 2019 Palisade, Nebraska was a Large, Violent and Deadly EF4 Tornado that struck Palisade, Nebraska on August 24th, 2019, Causing 3 Deaths, 36 Injuries and 1 Billion Dollars in damage. The tornado also was the 2nd strongest of the outbreak, Behind the Colby, Kansas EF5. Synopsis On August 24th, 2019,Favorable Conditions developed over Nebraska and Kansas. At 12PM The NWS Issued Severe Thunderstorm Watch 597 for Southwest Nebraska And Northwest Kansas. At around 3:30 PM, A Severe Thunderstorm began to take shape in Northeast Colorado. Soon it Crossed over into Nebraska and headed a Severe Thunderstorm Warning For Chase County, Nebraska. As the System moved on, A Supercell and Large Hail Began to Develop, accompanied By Very Strong Straight-Line Winds; even as fast as 80MPH. Then At 4:59 PM,A Hook had taken shape and headed a Tornado Warning by the NWS. At the Top of the Hour, A Funnel was spotted East of Ough. 4 Minutes Later,The funnel landed 6 Miles South of Wauneta. The Tornado began to grow in size, and Knocked Down some trees,Indicating EF1 Winds Of 90MPH. The Tornado Moved East and Fast,By 5:15 it was already a quarter of a mile wide and With High-End EF3 Winds, Completely Destroying A Barn. By 5:20,It was just 2 Miles West of Palisade with 175MPH Winds and Prompted a Tornado Emergency for Hitchcock County. And At 5:25 It reached Palisade with 190MPH Winds. Many Well Built Homes Would Be Partially Swept, With just piles of rubble remaining,And Many Mobile Homes were Destroyed beyond recognition. At 5:28, The tornado would exit the town. It soon began to weaken before finally tapering off at 5:53 PM CDT. Aftermath The Tornado would leave 80% Of Palisade Destroyed and all of it damaged.The Nebraska State Governor would issue a state of emergency for the town. Soon the NWS Would arrive and Declare that it was an High-End EF4 With winds of 190MPH. Soon The Rest of the Building that were severely damaged would Be Demolished. The Town would begin Reconstruction on almost all of its buildings by the winter of 2019-2020. Many Local shops had to shut down due to the intense damage from the Tornado. In the Meanwhile,The Tornado gave the city a chance to have a fresh start. Many Franchises Moved Into town, and caused a retail boom in the area. Soon After, Many People moved into the revamped town, and even most of the Survivors. This Caused the Town to get a lot of money, which allowed it to rebuild and even build new houses, mostly for the Wealthy Folk who wanted to move to the Countryside. The Town became a major stop on US Route 6. Although most of the town is healed, debris can still be found in the all too many fields around the town, basically making it a safety hazard to go into a field barefoot, with all the glass and wire. While the town has mostly recovered, Scars can still be seen trough the cracks.Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2019 Category:Violent Tornadoes